Gia Alabaster
|name=Gia Alabaster |kanji=ジアアラバスター |romaji=''Jia Arabasutā'' |alias= Keeper of Souls (魂の守護者 Tamashī no Gādian) |status=Active |race=Half-Demon |birthdate=September 5th |birthplace= Damarion |gender=Female |age=13 (X991) 17 (X994) |blood type= AB+ |education= |hair color=Dark Brown White (True Form) |eye color= Blue Red (Take Over) (True Form) |vision= |skin tone=Fair |height=4'9 ft |weight=103.5 lbs |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= Left Cheek (Removed) |tattoos/unusual features= Summoning Circle on Stomach |affiliation= Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= Running Lion |partners=Maka Alejandro Cross |previous partners= Adonis Cesaire Mariah Carban Amanda Ura |occupation= Mage Rune Knight (Lieutenant Rank) |previous occupation=S-Class Mage Dark Mage |team= |previous team= Duo of Darkness Maidens of Light |base of operations= Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Abraham Froth (Foster Father) |magic= Take Over: Summoning Soul True Form Fire Magic Darkness Magic Heavenly Body Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Sword of Truth |debut= Orgins Ch.1 |image gallery= }} "She fights for the day to finally see her sanctuary." -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Gia Alabaster (ジアアラバスター Jia Arabasutā), also known as the Keeper of Souls (魂の守護者 Tamashī no Gādian), is a Mage and a Rune Knight that is apart of Blanco Quinten's military branch called the Magic Council Military Defense Line . She was a former S-Class Dark Mage of the defeated dark guild Running Lion at the age of only thirteen. She was adopted by Abraham Froth after her village was destroyed by his raid. Gia's unique Take Over has given her the ability to protect the ones she cares about which was why she wanted to learn Magic in the first place. Unfortunately, the road to becoming a savior led her to forgetting about herself and worrying about everybody else. She continues to fight for peace of mind or what she calls "sanctuary", which was a word frequently used by Abraham when their guild had become the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore. She promises to fight for her and anyone else's right to have sanctuary and will do so until she dies. Appearance When she was discovered, Gia was found by Abraham covered in filth and her own tears. Abraham took her in and cleaned her up, cleaning her dark mane, giving her a white camisole dress and brown sandals. She stopped wearing this attire when Running Lion is defeated by Miracle Fish and was taken in by the Magic Council not for a prison sentence, but for a chance to redeem herself. As of Origins Ch.10, Gia has a sealing symbol on her belly that matches the magic circle for her unique Take Over spell. She begins her training to become a Rune Knight and starts wearing a dark jacket over a white collared shirt with a ribbon around the collar with white lining and a knight insignia on the chest with silver buttons along with a dark skirt to match. Her hair is a bit shorter now and she allows her bangs to fall nearly to the tops of her eyelids. Finally, she wears black thigh-high socks and brown loafers with heels. During one of her quests to save the world, she gains a heart shaped mark on her left cheek from learning a spell from Blakeley Quell. Blakeley also gives her brand new clothing that entails of a white and black shirt, matching black pants with brown holsters and a pouch, black boots with yellow lining and a matching black and yellow lined half jacket with a collar. She even wears gold hoop earrings, but she takes them off from time to time. These clothes provide extra mobility, which allow Gia to become nimble and faster on her feet. She finally ties back her long, dark hair but isn't completely against having it down. Gia also has an unfortunate yet special ability that was "given" to her by an interfering force during her sealing. It is called True Form, in which it reveals the true forms of normal demons. Only true demons are supposed to have one due to the immense power they hold, but Zagreus had given her one with the intention of making her apart of his army. At the moment, Gia has only seen her True Form's monstrous appearance which consists of two protruding horns out of the side of its head and unforgettable ruby orbs. She has only encountered it once but she regularly does mental banter with it. The True Form's "holder" ,as one would call it, currently resides in a room in the back of Gia's mind. It has yet to be seen or used in an actual battle. Personality As a child, Gia was extremely happy-go-lucky and friendly. She had a vast hunger for knowledge on the means of magic and learned the basics by watching her father work in his guild. However, the village raid caused Gia to mature at an early age and learn the true extent of cruelty in the world. Although she tried to move on and maintain whatever innocence/purity that she had left, it ultimately escaped after her accident. Later on, she uses all of her knowledge to her advantage and passes the military academy entrance exam with a score of 800 - a score only 5% of students can achieve. As she gets older, Gia becomes rather serious and doesn't really take the time to enjoy herself. She buries herself into her work as the other civillian teenagers would rather not associate with an ex-criminal. Gia does enjoy the smaller things in life such as reading, cooking, spending time with her pet, yoga and even shopping on some occasions. Gia is also not very judgemental. She believes in listening to both sides of a story before making a decision, which makes Axel believe she is rather naive. She is also rather humble and knows to not pick fights, especially those she cannot win. It is also shown that Gia is extremely polite. When she first meets Blakeley in Serenity Garden , she uses words like "please" and "may I" upholds her civil demeanor even as she becomes her apprentice. She is also rather forgiving, which is shown when she allows Alejandro to remain on Earth when he reveals he will be sentenced to execution if he returned home. Within that conversation, she recognizes that he was just like her when she was a Dark Mage and gives him the second chance she was given by Blanco Quinten. A common misconception made about Gia is that she will one day give in the the horrifying desires of her True Form and betray her homeland, which is a war often waged within Gia's mind. Gia was formerly under Kuroki's control, but now that she has disappeared it is unknown if Gia is actually safe with her sanity wide open to her True Form. Fortunately, Gia has shown no signs of internal struggle but it is still too soon to say. When Gia is in her True Form, she quite literally loses her mind. She acts on urges and is incapable of thinking coherently. She is also extremely powerful and according to Abraham she could wipe out the entire continent if she is left in the form for too long. Currently, Gia has yet to transform into it on her own free will. She has only been seen in it when she snaps, or is extremely emotionally overwhelmed. This can be shown when she transformed after she believed Abraham had died during her battle with Alejandro. History Origins Arc Gia's early life in Damarion had seemingly been the best until her village was raided. Her story kicks off with her parents trying to protect her from Running Lion members who were out to kill every villager for reasons still unknown. Gia's father, who had been a member of a guild not too far outside of Damarion, had gone out with his guildmates to defend the village. Unfortunately, they were all killed and Gia's father was defeated outside of his own home. Gia's mother quickly hid her child under their large bed and she held her husband as they were obliterated by a powerful Black Arts spell.Orphaned and the sole survivor of the massacre, Gia gathered what little she had left and ventured for a big city called East Crest with no goal other than to leave the traumatizing incident behind. Later in the story it is revealed that if she had gone to East Crest she would have most likely been forced to live in the orphanage there, where a quiet amount of abuse happens. She barely survived two days in the wilderness after losing her backpack to wild animals and falling down a muddy cliff. Without anyone to guide her or anything else to live for, Gia decided to end her life by throwing herself into a rapid flowing riverbank. Fortunately, Abraham Froth was around to save her from falling to her death. Little did she know he was the ringmaster behind her parents's murder. He quickly befriended the girl by consoling her and giving her food to satisfy her hunger. He intended to kill her with the same spell that killed her parents, but he spared her because her innocence reminded him of his missing wife, Mariah Carban. He made her apart of his guild and even went as far as adopting her, but he didn't change her last name. Gia was eventually introduced to the guild members and was made an official member of Running Lion, but not before she had to commit herself to the Black Arts. She was hesistant at first, but the brutal death of her parents was enough to convince her to research this new type of power. Days later, a friend of Abraham's named Blanco Quinten who was accompanied by Rune Knight Lieutenant Jordan Strife had come to question the actions of the guild. Blanco did not outright accuse Abraham of doing anything wrong, however he had known his old friend and student was behind the Damarion massacre. Blanco interrogates his victims using reverse psychology, knowing they would crack under pressure and reveal everything right away. The Rune Knight veteran had suspected Abraham was behind the disappearance of his estranged wife, but he was proved to be wrong. Much to the chagrin of Lieutenant Strife, the Guild Master was not arrested. Outside of the guild, Blanco revealed that he did not arrest his former student because he had adopted a victim of the massacre. Confused, the young Lieutenant pressed the matter and Blanco revealed that only villagers of Damarion had hair that was nearly dark, subtly hinting that Gia is the lone survivor. He also revealed that if he did arrest Abraham at that moment in time, Gia would have only looked to the Black Arts to exact revenge on both him and the rest of the innocent civillians of the world. Somberly, he also revealed she had already begun to fall under the influence of the darkness just by being around Abraham. Later that night, Abraham locked himself in his study to resume his research on his wife's whereabouts. Fed up with all the dead ends, the ruby haired man raged. In midst of his rage, he discovered a book that would allow him to achieve his goals titled "Assistants of Darkness". Within this book were thousands of evil creatures called Demons, or Etherious as humans once referred to them, that would allow summoning of the creatures. These creatures would form a sort of contract with the summoner, effectively making that person their host until they died. He followed the instructions correctly, but he missed a line in the incantation which made every single creature in the book come out into the circle he had set up. Suddenly, a sleepy Gia walked in and unknowingly stepped into the summoning circle, causing all the Demons within it to violently attack her. The only way to free her from the assaults was to seal them all inside her, which Abraham reluctantly did. The sealing was incredibly painful and took at least fifteen minutes. Currently, Gia has the mark of the summoning circle on her belly and it cannot be removed, permanently making her a host. The young girl then went into a deep sleep for an unknown amount of time. When she awoke, she was disturbed by a menacing voice. The voice revealed to be coming from inside her mind and Gia was transported to a small, dark room in the space of her mind. Within the room, a demonness is revealed to be inhabiting it. The demonness informs the girl that she is now half-demon according to the summoning rules of the spell book Abraham had used. This is a lie, which it is proved in the end of Origins Ch.10 as Zagreus and his brother discuss Gia's predicament. After several years, Gia is now thirteen years old and has completely mastered her style of Take Over. Running Lion had become the strongest guild in the land, with the help of Gia's brute force and Abraham's dark speeches of course. Together, they terrorized and defeated guilds that stood in their way. Gia's kind and naive nature is replaced by a brutal and tormenting one. This much is evident when she terrorizes an old Guild Master for stealing one of Abraham's spell books. However, she does not take lightly to being called a monster, such is evident when she nearly choked the old man for addressing her as such. She has also become extremely obedient to her father's commands, turning the old man and the civilians to stone to continue their plans. As they terrorized and struck fear in the hearts of everyone, Abraham referred to it as "looking for sanctuary." The word sanctuary had stuck to Gia and she believed that one day she would find her way to personal peace. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Gia becomes aware of the presences of Team Atlantic and the Strife siblings in East Crest after she overhears them searching for Abraham in the market square. Immediately, she and Maka, her pet Kitsune from the same book all the creatures inside her came from, return to the guild to inform Abraham of the potential threats. Instead of having her defeat them herself, he asks that she bring them to him. Gia relocates the outsiders and deceives them by pretending to be a regular civilian. She leads them to the guild while she sadistically smiles, delighted that they are unaware of their fate. Jordan does not seem to recognize Gia as the same one from all those years ago when he had come with Blanco to arrest her father. Gia lures them into the guild successfully and she runs off so they will not be suspicious of her being a double agent. The five of them find Abraham and he reunites with Jordan, mockingly calling him Lieutenant. Abraham takes satisfaction in knowing he is getting angrier at him just talking, so he pushes Jordan's buttons a bit by saying him being the better Lieutenant is what made Jordan so eager to stand here today. No longer being able to take it, Jordan and Carly clash with Abraham only to be put under one of his Black Arts spells called Hands of All, which allows him to control the two as long as he keeps his focus. Jordan and Carly briefly fight each other by force of the spell until they are saved by Reed's wire gloves that attack Abraham. His loss of focus due to the surprise attack makes the spell dispel and the three charge to attack him but are stopped by Gia and Adonis. Carly begins to reprimand Gia for her betrayal, but is immediately put down by Gia's revelation and the threat of obliterating them all for so much as breathing near her father. Jordan's rage consumes him as he registers that Gia had been the one who had all the Etherious sealed within her and he attacks Abraham with Earth Magic. Their battle is taken elsewhere as Jordan roars a promise to kill Abraham, to which Abraham does not really believe. Carly begins to run after them but is knocked unconscious by Gia. Haru quickly jumps to her defense and after a brief exchange of heated words, he and Gia begin their battle. Gia gains the upper hand and manages to trap Haru in the air by using the Darkness Magic of one of her Take Over souls. Reed and Cara try to free him, but are attacked by Adonis. Reed is knocked unconscious and Cara is left to fight Adonis on her own. Adonis seemingly manages to outplay Cara by casting a spell on her which causes her to relive past trauma. However, with Reed's comfort she was able to overcome it and broke the spell. Reed traps Adonis with his wire gloves and strings fire into the wires to attack him, distracting Gia long enough for Haru to get free and for her also to get attacked.Cara uses Fairy Glitter to defeat Adonis while Gia watches helplessly on the ground, de-transformed. Haru then tries to reason with her similar to how Cara did to Adonis, but fails after he comes off as rude and blunt when telling her the truth. Outraged at the truth, she calls forth her Hades Soul '''and resumes her battle with Haru once more. Her power begins to overwhelm him and she becomes more aggressive, even trying to choke him to death. Haru manages to escape her hold and taps into his '''Absolute Darkness Form '''to end the battle once and for all. He manages to match her in power and tries to reason with her throughout the battle with failure. Fed up, he creates a giant hand with his energy and pins her to the concrete to force her to listen to him. He finally reveals to her that Abraham was the one who raided her village that day and reassured her that if she did not believe him she could ask Jordan when the war between guilds was over. In a blinding rage, Gia destroys the force holding her back and uses the Stygian Blast Circle, a Black Arts spell, to obliterate Haru. Haru remains intact, but drained of his energy and a deep gash in his side. He collapses to the ground while his teammates watch in shock. She curses his existence and attempts to do the spell once more to kill him, but is brought back to sanity upon remembering her mother's final words. She reminisces every part of her childhood spent with her parents, the memories so powerful they pushed her to her knees. She quickly calls her transformation back and returns to her human form as she sobs for her parent's deaths. When the battle is over, Haru hobbles towards her and attempts to console her. She refuses him and tells him to advert his eyes from "this monster", referring to herself. Out of respect for her privacy, he then turns his back to his teammates, shielding her and tells her to cry and that nobody but him will see. With this act of kindness, she finally lets out her decade preserved tears. Gia then leads the team to Jordan and Abraham's battle, where unbeknownst to them Carly had escaped to. They all arrive and Gia interrupts what would have been Carly's final moments to ask Abraham about her real reason of her adoption. When he reveals the truth rather harshly, it causes Gia to snap. Within her a being, whose name is revealed to be Kuroki, hijacks one of Gia's strongest forms and uses it to attack the others. Meanwhile, Gia suffers a mental breakdown inside her own mind and contemplates staying there instead of paying for her crimes, Adonis enters her mind to save her. His way of entering her mind was not specific, but he manages to get her out which lets her regain control. Gia resumes control of her body, saving everyone and possibly the rest of the world. Suddenly, the Magic Council Military Defense Line (MCMDL), led by Blanco, infiltrates Running Lion to make arrests. Blanco only demands the arrest of Abraham, to which there are some protests. Everyone leaves, leaving the two to have a conversation. Outside, Gia and Adonis reunite with their respective kitsunes. Adonis tells her with regret that he must leave to find his past self, to which he receives many protests from his friend. He takes his leave, but not before telling her she can be so much more without him. Silently, Gia mourns the loss of her partner and only friend. Blanco then approaches her to give her a position on his Blanco Squad, to which she at first refuses. It's only after he reprimands her for her personal belief that she is a criminal is when she decides to become a hero. He then carries off Gia and Maka to the train station, but not before she gets one last look at Abraham. After this she falls asleep and wakes up on the train that is reserved for the police force. Axel Hawkes, the second commander, confronts her to reveal that she is an enemy but is surprised when she says she is only going to become a hero. Unchained Bonds Arc: *Coming Soon!* Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over '''Take Over] ( 接収 Teiku Ōbā): Gia is a very skilled user of Take Over. In the past, her forms were used to terrify rival guilds into surrender. After the guild is defeated and she is taken in by Rune Knights, she realizes the true extent of her power and decides to use it to defeat dark guilds and other enemies so no one else would suffer the same fate she did. She is also able to control other demons due to the nature of her Take Over. In fact, due to the enormous amount of dark energy she naturally radiates, she was mistaken for an Etherious by Amanda Ura. * [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Soul Summoning Soul] (魂を召喚する Tamashī o Shōkan Suru): Summoning Soul is a very powerful spell and is a special kind of Take Over that allows Gia to use her magic to create special markings on her face so she can summon forth any level demon form ranging from Level 1 to Level 8. Level 8 forms can only be brought under specific conditions, such as the caster suffering from a deep and emotional trauma or the caster's human base magic power has reached its full potential, and contain immense power. These forms completely transform her entire appearance causing her to grow either horns,wings,ears, masks and even tails. Her eyes take on a deep shade of red and the only thing that does not change is her hair color, but it does take on various styles due to transformations. Gia can actually take on over 1,000 demon forms but only few forms are shown. Each form lasts fifteen minutes. Gia cannot summon more than two forms per battle. The caster can only use the full capacity of the power within the form they take on, meaning however much power is within the form is how strong the caster will become. * Monstrous Strength: With the help of her forms, Gia is able to lift extremely heavy objects, throw them and is able to block punches from even the strongest of foes with either hands or legs. Gia is also able to throw punches strong enough to break objects, the ground itself and even crack bones. * Flight: '''Depending on the form, Gia is able to use her wings at her own will to give herself an aerial advantage. * '''Enhanced Endurance: 'Gia is able to last several minutes in combat without much fatigue. However, this may be due to her using strategy on what form to use in that specific time. Training with the Rune Knights has also increased her stamina. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gia is able to move at fast speeds and even noticeably faster in mid air * 'True Form '(真のフォーム Shin no Fōmu): Gia's True Form comes from the soul of a demon who refuses to crossover to the summoning dimension where Gia's other accessible souls are. She believes she has a power far greater than the others and wants a chance to use it, so she resides in Gia's mind so she can be accessed at anytime. However, something like this happening is extremely rare so this form can only be accessible by Gia herself and not any other Take Over users. This form can only be accessed when Gia becomes so emotionally overwhelmed that the spirit inside her is able to take over. This side of Gia is extremely violent and can only be de-summoned when she calms down. True Form ''cannot be summon at Gia's own whim, it can only be accessed when she is in extreme levels of distress. 'Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): ''Gia is not an extremely skilled user in Heavenly Body Magic, however her childhood friend Adonis is a rather skilled user in it. It is hinted that during her spare time, he has showed her a few spells. * 'Grand Chariot '(七星剣 ''Guran Shario): ''Gia used the last bit of magic she had after her final Take Over Soul had run out. Gia uses this as a last resort spell to not only pay homage to Adonis, but to assist in the defeat of a powerful enemy. By putting her hands on top of each other, the top having its index finger and middle spread, Seven Magic seals are formed in the sky to form a constellation. Each seal releases a powerful blast of light on the opponent. 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): ''Ever since she began using her Take Over spells, Gia has become an extremely skilled user of Darkness Magic. In fact due to the evil soul that resides in her mind, Gia radiates an exceptional amount of darkness energy in her magical aura. This gives her a power boost whenever she uses a Darkness spell. A majority of her Take Over Souls use this type of magic and it is known as her specialty. With the assistance of Blakeley Quell, she continues to perfect her skills. *'Hades of the Flames (炎の冥王星 Honō no meiōsei): Gia acquired this spell after meeting Blakeley Quell, the strongest of Hades's children. This spell summons all of the darkness within the users aura and embeds their opponent in a sea of painful flames. Blakeley has said this had been her father's strongest Darkness Magic spell, seeing as he usually relied on the power of the Black Arts. *'Doomsday '(終末期 Shūmatsuki): ''The caster creates a decoy of themselves made of their dark energy and uses it to attack their opponent. For a final blow, it attaches itself to the opponent and explodes. *'Arms of Hades (ハデスの腕 Hadesu no ude): ''The caster wraps their enemy in a vice made of pure dark energy. The strength of the spell relies on the pure power of the caster's dark aura. This spell can even break bones and drains magic power the longer someone is held by the vice. *'Darkness Barrier '(暗闇の障壁 Kurayami no shōheki''): The user shields themselve with dark energy, blocking any attack from all sides. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): ''Fire Magic had been Abraham's first form of Magic before he quit the Magic Council Military. His skills with fire were famous, but not as famous as his teacher Blanco Quinten. When Gia meets the master himself after she joins the Magic Council Military, he decides to tutor her in the elemental Magic. *'Ignition '(点火 ''Tenka): ''Gia was able to be tutored under the legendary Fire Magic Knight, Blanco Quinten when she first joined the Magic Council Military. The ability to do '''Ignition '''is very rare and uncommon, which is why Blanco remains so famous. With either of her hands, Gia can set her opponent or anything around her up in flames at will. *'Fire-Breathing Dragon '(火を吐く龍 ''Hi o haku ryū): The caster creates a dragon made out of flames and breathes fire alongside it. 'Energy Harness '(エネルギーハーネス Enerugī Hānesu): Originally created by Blakeley Quell, this spell allows the user to charge up the magical energy within them and incorporate that energy to perform extremely powerful blows that can destroy the ground, bones and even objects. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Thanks to her training with the Rune Knight Military, she has learned to do combat with various weapons of which are mainly swords or daggers. Gia proves the quality of her swordsman capabilities after she takes Adonis' Sword of Truth along with her to not only defeat an extremely dangerous dark guild, but to wordlessly tell him that she will return to help him out when the time comes. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to her training with the Rune Knights, Gia is able to hold her own within and without taking over a soul. She uses her tiny stature to evade punches and deliver even stronger punches and kicks back. Her colleagues in the knight division call her strength "ridiculous for someone her age". On one occasion, she was challenged to a sparring match by a cocky knight in training. He was reported to have two broken ribs from a direct punch to the chest. Equipment With Gia going through the Magic Council's military program, she was required to know how to use several weapons such as swords, katanas, daggers and even staves. She does not use many weapons due to the amount of power she already has thanks to her magic. Gia takes Adonis' sword for a currently unknown reason later in the series. Gia believes the sword is too much of a responsibility to her, but she disregards her doubts after she realizes the power within the weapon. Adonis receives this sword when he goes off on his own after Running Lion is finally defeated by Miracle Fish. He gets it from a creature named Lucius, who is an extremely powerful being. Battles Origins Arc * (Ch.12) Gia Alabaster & Abraham Froth vs Unnamed Guild: Win Defeat of the Lions Arc * (Ch.4) Gia Alabaster vs Haru Soto: Win Unchained Bonds Arc *(Ch.15) Gia Alabaster vs Alejandro Cross: Win Trivia *Gia's final design comes from an artist series called Mafia Brigade of Knowledge, the art is insane! I highly recomment checking it out! *Gia Alabaster, although never published, was created when the author first began watching Fairy Tail, which was in 2014. Gia's initial design was a rather voluptuous woman with short dark hair to match her past, but the author decided against this design. *Gia and the author both have the same height. *Gia's favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake. *Initially, Gia's role in the story was to be a side character alongside the main story Fairy Tail characters. After some persuasion and a look at her designs, she was given her own story. *Before the name Fairy Tail: Sanctuary arose, the series was named after Gia. It was titled Fairy Tail: Adventures of Alabaster. It was changed after the author created more characters than she had originally planned to make and the titled sounded extremely centered around Gia's development, so the author decided to change the title to further fit in everyone's development. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Half-Demon Category:Former S-Class Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Magic Council Military Category:Caster Mage Category:Take Over User